


In the light of the big, bright moon

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas cuddle underneath the moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the light of the big, bright moon

**Author's Note:**

> For this and more (and maybe something of you own suggestion) follow me on tumblr, http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/

They sat on the hood of the Impala.  
The moon shone bright in the sky and the scent of pine trees filled the air.

“I really like being here with you, Cas.” Dean smiled as he took a sip of his beer.  
“I too take pleasure out of our companionship. But I don’t understand why you insisted on leaving Sam at the motel?” Dean could practically hear the head tilt.  
“There are certain times when you don’t want your brother around” He explained. “… and this is one of them.”

Carefully Dean moved closer till their knees were touching.  
“It’s a very nice night…” God, he sounded ridiculous.  
“I know…” Cas let his head fall on Dean’s shoulder. Immediately the hunter’s body froze.  
“Relax, Dean. Let’s just see were tonight brings us…”

About fifteen minutes later they were laying, backs against the windshield. Castiel’s head was now resting on Dean’s chest. Both just enjoying the moment.

“The moon’s so big and bright tonight.” The hunter sighed as he moved his finger through Cas’ hair.  
“It’s just a rock at 384 450 kilometres away from Earth, Dean.”

“Don’t ever change…”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
